Applicant had a preliminary investigation run to find whether such a pillow or casing had been employed heretofore in the art. The search uncovered U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,420 which disclosed a flexible container having a closure element of Velcro. Applicant found nothing in this patent which would anticipate the use of a pillow or casing having Velcro strips closing the open end throughout the width thereof with side stitching joining the ends of the facing strips. While other patents were disclosed in the search, none of them were pertinent to the structure which is disclosed and claimed.